Transcript for O'Malleyladdin Part 30
Transcript: * (Thomas Runs to the Hourglass) * (Cobra Attacks) * (Thomas Falls) * (Sword Spins) * (Thomas Looks at Duchess): Thomas! * (Duchess is Still in the Hourglass with Sand Coming Down) * (Thomas Runs and Stabs Cobra) * (Cobra Screams in Pain) * (Thomas Runs to Free Duchess): Duchess, hang on! * (Image of Cobra Holding Thomas in his Coils): You little fool. You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on Earth! * Marsupilami: Squeeze him, Fat Cat. Squeeze him like-- Awk! * (Image of Cobra Holding Thomas in his Coils): Without Scooby, boy, you're nothing. * Thomas O'Malley: Scooby. * (Scooby Gasps) * Thomas O'Malley: Scooby. Scooby has more power than you'll ever have. * Cobra: What? * Thomas O'Malley: He gave you your power. He can take it away. * Scooby Doo: Thomas, what are you doing? Why are you bring me into this? * Thomas O'Malley: Face it, Fat Cat. You're still just second best. * Cobra: You're right. His power does exceed my own. But not for long. * Scooby Doo: The boy is crazy. He's a little punch drunk. One too many hits with the snake. * Cobra: Slave. I make my third wish. * (Scooby Flinches): I wish to be * Cobra: an all powerful genie! * (Thomas Looks Down) * (Duchess Has More Sand) * Scooby Doo: All right, your wish is my command. Way to go, Thomas. * (Thomas Looks Scared) * (Scooby Zaps) * (Cobra Gets Hit) * Red: Yes. Yes! The power. (Laughing Sinisterly) The absolute power! * Duchess: What have you done?! * Thomas O'Malley: Trust me! * (A Black Lamp Appears) * Red: The Earth is mine to command, to control! * Thomas O'Malley: Not so fast, Fat Cat. Aren't you forgetting something? * Red: Huh? * Thomas O'Malley: You wanted to be a genie, you got it. * Red: What? * Thomas O'Malley: And everything that goes with it. * Red: No! No! * Marsupilami: I'm getting outta here. * (Red Gets Sucked in): Phenomenal cosmic powers... Come on, you're the genie. * (Marsupilami Falls): I don't wanna-- I don't-- * (Cut to the Lamp) * Thomas O'Malley: Itty bitty living space. * Scooby Doo: Thomas, you little genius, you. * (Mouse from Gay Purr-ee Turns Back into Fievel Mousekewitz) * (Mystery Inc. Giggles) * (Fievel Smiles) * (Koda Meows) * (Koda Turns Back into Kenai) * (Agrabah is Restored) * (Close-Up Scene of the Lamp): Get your blasted beak outta my face. * (Thomas Smiles): Oh, shut up, you moron! Don't tell me to shut up! * Scooby Doo: Allow me. 10,000 years in the cave of wonders oughta chill him out. (Kicks the Lamp) Clips/Years/Companies: * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Simba the King Lion (The Cobra; @1995 Mondo TV) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Marsupilami (Jungle Fever; @1993 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School (@1988 Warner Bros.) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Scooby Doo! Pirates Ahoy (@2006 Warner Bros.) * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (@1996 MGM) * Gay Purr-ee (@1962 Warner Bros.) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders (@2000 Warner Bros.) * Brother Bear (@2003 Disney)